You're My Heaven
by thegreeneyed-doe
Summary: This is an AU in which Narcissa left Lucius right after she got pregnant. This is her going into labor and giving birth to Draco Sirius Black


There she sat, a book laying against her chest, the glow of the fire reflecting off the blonde halo of hair that sheltered her face. Sleeping so peacefully not never the Dark Lord himself would dare wake her from fear of erasing the innocent expression, that was so rare, from her face. Nature however had different plans, shooting into an upright position with shooting pains in her abdomen. She shook her head, trying to get her eyes to focus and the haze of sleep to fade, while waves of pain vibrated through her. Something was wrong, she could feel it even before she saw the puddle that coated her pajamas.

No, no, no, no, no, no, it wasn't time yet. There was still two weeks left, but the searing pain that poisoned her veins told her that Draco didn't plan to wait. With much difficulty she pushed herself from the couch up onto her feet. Her hands clinched at her stomach, as the reoccuring pain grew worse. Her heart was racing faster than an broom ever known to wizards. It wasn't supposed to happen now, she wasn't ready she hadn't planned. She reached the bottom of the stairs, not even attempting to climb them, "Regulus! REGULUS! Fuck," she whimpered, crunching over in pain. She kicked her foot impatiently, but no reply ever came. Sirius? No, she could barely support herself much less take time to send him an owl. A final glance up the stairs, hopeful to see her cousin, failed and sent her turning for the door. She took a few study breaths, trying to focus on her location rather than the pain that never seemed to cease, before disapparating, despite the fact that she knew she shouldn't it was the fastest way to Mungos.

She gasped when air finally filled her lungs and practically scream, "get this baby out of me," to the healer that sat behind the desk. She jumped up faster than a leopard would strike its prey. Judging by the look of fear in her eyes, Narcissa supposed she either knew who she was or she actually just scared the woman, she decided the latter was more likely.

They took her to a room and situated her on a bed before leaving her there by herself for what felt like years. She swore if anyone ever complained about pain in front of her again she would likely slap them after experiencing this. Even the most brutal cruico didn't have anything on this experience, it felt like her insides were being torn to shreds.

By the time the doctor arrived with a team nurses she was practically screaming. While the doctor did a thorough exam of whether she was ready or not to start pushing, his nurse tried to remind Narcissa to breath and calm down. Apparently being two weeks early was not all that uncommon and not exactly something to worry about. "Here, have some ice chips," the older lady said practically shoving it in her mouth. Which was not a good idea. Narcissa turned to the healer with dark eyes and spat the ice chips right at her, "YOU EAT THE FUCKING ICE CHIPS. HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOUR JOB AND GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME?!" she snapped, before letting out yet another grunt of pain, while the staff exchanged worried glances.

An hour passed before the head healer decided it was time to start pushing. One of the healers came to hold her hand which Narcissa automatically pulled away through. "Don't. Touch. Me." she hissed through her teeth, "if you want to be useful go owl Sirius and Regulus Black and t-t-tell thEM IF THEY DON'T GET THEIR ARSES HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL MURDER BOTH OF THEM!"

Push! Push! Push! is all the seemed to say. Which only made Narcissa want to rip their faces off, but she compensated with a slur of cursing and other words that probably personally offended most of them, like one of the poor girls who ended up leaving the room.

It wasn't just pain, it was agony. Similar to being sawed apart while still breathing or someone deliberately catching her on fire over and over as if it was some sort of sick joke. The echos of her screams would haunt this room for the rest of eternity, but the only way out was to keep pushing. She imagined the small baby that would soon enough be in her arms, that alone was encouragement enough to keep going. The thought of her precious baby boy, the closest thing to heaven she would ever have.

The end of a relief, she could feel it before she even saw them take the baby from her body to clean off all the blood and placenta. She threw herself back against the cool sheets and cushioned pillows. Drenched in sweat and panting as if her life depended on it. Neither of these mattered as her eyes searched the room for her child.

Then there he was, being dried off and wrapped up in a blanket for her as if he was some sort gift. He was more than that though, she knew it the moment her eyes found him, he was some sort of angel or blessing or… She didn't have the words, all she knew was that he was hers. From here on out he was the most perfect thing she would have, that she could ever produce.

"You wanna hold him," a voice of a woman said, but Narcissa hadn't noticed her much she merely outstretched her arms for him. Carefully she cradled him in her arms, where he fit so perfectly like he was made specifically for her. Perfect blonde hair and eyes as blue as her own, there was no way anyone would be able to mistake him as anyone but hers. Her fingers lightly brushed over his hair and then the soft skin of his cheeks. "You're perfect," she whispered, before his tiny fist came up and gripped her finger as if he identified the voice he had heard for nine long months while he grew inside her. A genuine smile greeted her lips that was followed by tears spilling from her eyes.

Nothing would ever compare to this moment ever again. Not a thing in the world could ever bring her the happiness that these passing moments did. She worked hard to commit them to her memory as the past few hours of unbearable pain quickly melted away. They may as well have never existed, she would live through it a hundred more times if it mean that she could keep him forever. She pressed a set of shaky lips to his forehead and suddenly she wished that she could look over and share this moment with someone. Sirius or Regulus, hell even Bella would do. Anyone to witness this experience and share it with her. But for the moment she was alone and she had Draco and nothing, not even loneliness could destroy that.


End file.
